


Stars

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In a way, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Support Blackpink, Unresolved Tension, after a fashion, but it's not sad i promise, of all kinds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Peeking out at Jisoo, Lisa gives her an incredulous look. "Unnie, just how old do you think I am?"Experimentally, Jisoo inches forward. She links their hands together and lies on her stomach next to Lisa, feet just brushing, almost close enough to feel each other's breath on their skin. Her voice turns quieter, secretive. "Old enough to fall in love."





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so apparently I have a fetish for couples stargazing (especially on rooftops) and like, I don't even know anymore. I wrote this in not a lot of time so it's a bit messy, but, shrug, we need more Lisoo in this world anyway.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

The sky is impossibly clear. It's as if the smoke, the exhaust, the dust of busy days in the big city has been swept away by a hundred glittering fairies, leaving behind the twinkling lights of a million stars and sweet, dark, sprawling eternity.

Jisoo feels the same way about stars as she does Lisa; she would reach out and touch them, caress them, hold them in her arms forever, if she could, but they are so bright and fiery and _far away_ that she doesn't dare. Instead, she admires them from as close as she can get to them as possible. Just far enough so that she doesn't catch on fire.

Lisa is the fire that scalds your eyes on cold days, the one that soaks into the darkness with angry movements and sharp actions. Lisa is passion and stormy eyes and flawed beauty. Lisa is the universe.

Lisa's skin glows in the pale moonlight. Jisoo wants to let her fingers skim over the arch of her cheekbone.

They're stretched out on the roof of an old building, having clambered up onto it from the fire escape. The adrenaline left over from the climb evaporates into the still, crisp air. It is windless, as if the world is holding its breath, perhaps in anticipation.

Jisoo is sitting a few feet away from where Lisa is sprawled on the cool cement of the building, leaning back against a round metal pipe that keeps her from falling back into the speeding cars below. They roar past, but it's as if the pair is hidden from the sounds by an invisible bubble.

They are silent, but they can feel each other.

Jisoo sighs, and her voice sounds a bit eerie suspended in the noiselessness around them. "Lisa, do you ever feel...lonely?"

The younger shrugs, lets one hand rise up, then fall. "Sometimes. But I always find my way back."

Somewhere in the distance, people talk and laugh with one another.

Somewhere in this world, someone is dying, Jisoo realizes. A mother perhaps, or a grandfather. A child, a lover, an idol. Somewhere, someone is hurting something, killing it, even. Everywhere, there is anger and sadness and fear, but somehow, amidst all this chaos and confusion, Jisoo and Lisa have these few, fragile moments to spend with each other.

It's scary, but it's so breathtaking.

"Lisa," Jisoo says, angling her head to look up at the moon. Her eyes follow the trail of a passing airplane. "Do you want a husband?"

Lisa laughs, sound echoing around the roof, throwing her arm over her face. "Oh, gods. I'll shoot myself first."

They're quiet for a minute or two, and the hum of traffic fills in the gaps their conversation doesn't. "How about you?" Lisa finally asks, a note of self-consciousness in her tone.

"Hmm," Jisoo traces her fingertips over the grey metal. "I'd like one, yeah. Anyone, a boy or a girl. Doesn't have to be a husband. Do you want a wife?"

Peeking out at Jisoo, Lisa gives her an incredulous look. "Unnie, just how old do you think I am?"

Experimentally, Jisoo inches forward. She links their hands together and lies on her stomach next to Lisa, feet just brushing, almost close enough to feel each other's breath on their skin. Her voice turns quieter, secretive. "Old enough to fall in love."

Lisa inhales shakily, shifting closer to Jisoo but avoiding eye contact. Their sides press into each other now, and if she wanted, Jisoo could place her head on Lisa's chest and hear the steady thump of her heartbeat. She doesn't. The fear of burning forever holds her back.

"I suppose," Lisa replies, always a moment too late. She looks at Jisoo, gaze dark and intense, and her eyes hold a million times more swirling stars than the sky around them. "I suppose."

Lisa could ask for the planets. She could ask for the galaxy and the universe and all of everything, and all she would have to do was look at Jisoo like that and give her that odd, wistful smile reserved just for her, and she would get them. She would get everything she asked for and so much more, because Jisoo would do anything for this vibrant girl so full of life and love and laughter, that is always almost close enough to kiss.

Almost.

Lisa moves impossibly closer, hand that is not woven with Jisoo's reaching up to tangle in the older girl's hair. Her breath is warm and sweet and enticing, her voice low and captivating.

"What about you, unnie? Could you fall in love? Have you, already?"

Jisoo doesn't try to hide the way her stare catches on Lisa's full lips, wondering how soft they would feel beneath hers. She wouldn't deny that she sneaks a leg between Lisa's, nearly laying on top of the younger.

She doesn't attempt to conceal the lust blazing in her eyes, so why can't she let herself do what she most wants?

Lisa watches her expectantly, teasing smile playing across her face.

Always circling around each other, always afraid of coming too near, always scared of falling too deeply into each other.

"Maybe," Jisoo whispers instead, rolling over and hopping to her feet. She holds out a hand to Lisa, who looks up at her with an expression of surprise, disappointment, and desire. "You coming?"

Lisa grasps her hand, standing up and stretching slowly, thin cotton t-shirt slipping up to reveal a strip of pearly skin.

"Always," she says, and Jisoo tries not to think about that single word the way she longs to. The way she wants to hear it every time she asks Lisa if she loves her. The way she wants Lisa to whisper it to her in the heat of the night, when their bodies press together and bliss clouds their minds, in the calm afterwords, and every moment in between. The way she wants it to be _their_ word, always and always and always.

Lisa is fire, after all, and Jisoo will go down in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are food for life! Thank you for reading!


End file.
